Victory
by wild-springflower
Summary: The final part to my Mexico trilogy. I advise reading Mexico and Virtuoso first! In this last part, we get to see who wins the bet, David or Colby!  Rated T for some swearing, but it's not even that bad


**A/N: Hello everyone! Ok, so just a few things before we start, this is going to be the third and final part to my Mexico trio… thing. This one kind of requires some background knowledge from Virtuoso (which is the second story in my trilogy). **

**One last thing, I would like to dedicate this story to notsing. Thank you so much for all of your help on these stories, without you these stories wouldn't be what they are, there would only be one of them! Lol! So thanks for everything! This final part is for you! Now everyone, enjoy! And please tell me what you think! **

"Meet out latest suspect." Megan stated, holding up a picture of a girl in her mid to late twenties. Her long, red hair fell elegantly over her shoulders and her sea green eyes looked soft, but on closer inspection one could see the beediness in them. "Jessica Clarson."

"What have we got on her, anything solid?" David questioned, studying the photo Megan had just tacked to the billboard.

"A couple shots of her with some questionable looking men." Don replied, tacking up five more photos next to the first one.

"But, anything could he going on there." Colby gestured towards the pictures, "Just because she **looks **like she's selling illegal explosives to sleazy looking men, doesn't mean she actually is."

Megan sighed, "Exactly. We can't even get a warrant to search her place with these, because we can't prove that anything actually exchanged hands."

"Oh no," David groaned, realizing where this was going, "Another one?"

Don nodded, a grim look on his face, "Yep, 'fraid so."

Colby let his head fall onto a stack of files with a thump, "Greeeeat." He said sarcastically.

David leapt from his seat and smacked Colby's shoulder playfully, "Better suit up, as I seem to recall, it's your turn."

Megan smiled sympathetically at Colby's moan of annoyance, heading out of the bullpen.

David and Don headed for the exit but Colby remained seated, "When will it be Megan's turn?" He whined making Don smile and shake his head.

David laughed, "Maybe next time, but it's your turn now, not to mention I want my twenty bucks."

Colby's head snapped up at that, "**Your **twenty bucks?"

"Yeah, **my **twenty bucks."

"Oh I seriously doubt that!"

David opened his mouth to retort but Don quickly intervened, realizing if he left them alone this argument would go on for hours, "Hey! There's only one way to find out whose gonna get the money, right?"

Colby paused, "Yeah I guess. What should I be wearing?"

"Something fancy, you **are **working for a big shot. At least, that's your cover story."

"Got it."

123456789

Ten minutes later Colby met Don, Megan, and David in the garage, "What's the scoop?"

"You are working for some gangster interested in buying explosives. He's heard from some of his buddies that her shop is the place to go." Megan explained.

"Alright. And I've gotta wait for her to show me them, or does money actually have to exchange hands?"

"As long as she shows you, we're good." Don stated.

David leaned in, a smile on his face, "Not too much pressure there is it?"

"In your dreams."

"Here are your keys," Megan tossed Colby a set of car keys; "We'll be with you the whole way."

"Got it. See you in a bit guys."

With a nod Don and Megan headed towards their own cars, leaving the two partners alone. Colby slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. When David didn't leave he realized the man wanted to talk with him, "What's up?" Colby asked, rolling down his window.

"Well uh, we joke about this type of thing, but… agents are killed all the time in undercover assignments. I uh… just be careful."

"Always."

"And uh, if you need **any**thing-"

"I know, I know." Colby cut him off, a grin on his face, "Mexico." And with that Colby rolled up his window and sped out of the garage.

1234586789

Colby slowly pulled up the driveway, observing his surroundings as he went. The rest of the team had stopped at the entrance to the drive, waiting for Colby's signal.

The job seemed easy enough, but then again, so had the Sanchez job. Colby knew he'd have to keep his guard up, just because the suspect was a woman, didn't mean she couldn't give his ass a good beating. He really hoped he could avoid a fight though, he had never hit a woman before and he didn't want to start now, even if she **was **a criminal.

"Slow and steady now, you don't want to appear too anxious, you'll spook her."

Colby shook his head as the comment filtered through the ear piece, 'Don, I'll be fine; I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah you know, but we don't know what **she's **doing." Don knew his agent well, knew Colby could handle himself in a fight, but the last time had been **way **too close.

"Don, I'll be fine." Colby repeated in a last effort to calm his boss's nerves.

"I'm just a little on edge, I mean; we know **nothing **about this woman. Why don't we run through the plan one more time?"

"Don, not necessary. At any rate I'm here, I'm gonna have to stop talking now."

"Don," Megan spoke softly, "Colby's a good agent, he knows what he's doing."

"I know, it's just, last time was **way** too close."

"Like hell it was," David agreed, "But we can't baby him. We'll just have to be ready to move in right when he needs us."

Don sighed, that was really all they **could **do, it made no sense worrying about it.

123456789

The door rang when Colby entered but there was no one at the front desk. After a few minutes waiting to no avail, Colby pushed the bell sitting on the desk. A second later their mark walked around the corner. She really was more beautiful in person, her long hair a flaming red, her pale lips parted in a friendly smile.

"Hi there, sorry about the wait, I was taking care of something around back. I'm Jess."

"Colby," Taking Jessica's extended hand he smiled pleasantly.

"Now, what type of gem are you interested in? I have to tell you, we just got this new shipment of sapphires that are absolutely **gorgeous**."

Jessica's cover story for her shop, selling expensive gems to cover up the payout she got from selling her explosives.

"Um actually," Colby made a point to look around to make sure no prying ears would overhear their conversation, then leaned in, "I was looking for something a bit more… explosive, if you catch my drift."

"Oh," Jess nodded knowingly, "Right this way, I think I have just what you're looking for."

Colby followed Jess into a small room to their right It had a couch and a couple photos on the walls, and one window out looking the driveway.

"So, who exactly am I selling to?"

"My boss prefers he, how should I put this, remains unmentioned. I'm just his errand boy."

"I suppose Colby's not your real name then?"

"I suppose Jess isn't yours."

Jessica turned to him and smiled, "No, it isn't. You can't use real names with a business like mine."

"And you don't really want to use real names with a boss like mine."

"Fair enough." Jess turned her attention back to the wall. She removed a painting explaining the process by which gems are formed and revealed a safe.

"Is that your car out front?" She questioned off handedly, probably attempting to get him to focus on something other than her for a few seconds.

Colby did as she had hoped and swept his gaze out the window, looking at the car. "Yeah."

"It's very nice."

"What can I say, my boss is a real hard-ass but he takes care of his team."

"At least you have that little bit of loyalty in you life."

"Yeah, it's nice to have support like that. Until, ya know, he decides he's done with me."

"Well, you can make him happy this time." Jess stepped aside to allow Colby to get a good look at the merchandise, "Is this to your satisfaction."

"Oh yes, I think it is."

Jess smiled her charming smile and took a step forward. "Let me just wrap this up for you Mr. Colby and then you can be on your way."

"Sounds fantastic." Colby turned and pretended to be interested in one of the photos on the wall of a huge gem as Jess bagged the explosives. The team would be down there soon anyway, so it didn't really matter.

Jess was taking her time pulling the explosives from the safe, after all, they **were **explosives, and she valued her life. Everything was going smoothly, she was going to make a sell, close for the day, this moment was perfect. Until she glanced out the window and saw a very un-stealthily man wearing a SWAT vest sneaking down the driveway. "Shit." Jess cursed under her breath, there were more of them, she just couldn't see them.

As quietly as she could, she slipped the explosives back into the safe and pulled out her gun instead. "I'm sorry," She said, getting Colby's attention, "And to think, I really liked you."

Colby turned around and was startled to find a gun pointed at him, "Wha-" But only one thing could have spooked her like this, "Oh,"

That's when realization slapped Jess in the face, "You little shit! You're one of 'em!" She yelled accusingly.

Colby took that moment to leap forward and twist her arm so she'd drop the gun. Jess yelped in pain, but let the weapon fall from her grasp without further issue.

"I'm sorry too," Colby said, as the handcuffs licked with a satisfying 'click', "You seem like a nice girl."

123456789

Colby emerged from the shop dragging Jessica out in cuffs. He handed her gun to a SWAT member, then put her in the back of a police cruiser. Sauntering over to David with a smug grin on his face he held out his hand expectantly, "Pay up."

"Pay up?" David scoffed, "Come on, you had it easy. The bad guy wasn't a bad guy at all, it a girl!"

"It was an undercover assignment and I completed it without any problems. Pay. Up."

Grudgingly David handed over the cash. Colby smiled mockingly, "Thank you. Now, who's up for drinks? I'll buy, I have got twenty bucks."

"Oh ha-ha, that's hilarious."

Colby shrugged, "I thought it was pretty clever." With one last smile Colby slipped into his vehicle and drove off, leaving a slightly disappointed David behind.

It was at that moment that David vowed never again to bet against Colby Granger.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this FINAL (hear that notsing, FINAL! Jk, I love ya!) part of my Mexico trilogy. Anything you weren't clear on, or if you have any questions about anything at all really just shoot me a message! My inbox is always open, I really enjoy helping people out so if you are having trouble with a story you are attempting to write I would be more than willing to help in any way possible! Well, that be all, until next time! **


End file.
